The End of The 'Rats
by kayaadams
Summary: A party gone wrong. The 'Rats are being held captive by a murderous psychopath. Want to know what else will happen? The description is on the inside!
1. Description

_Lil DeVille knew full well about her towns crazy traditions._

_Every year, at the end of the summer, a party would be held at the school. The teachers had no knowledge of this even happening._

_This has been happening at the high school way before Lil was even born. _

_Nobody ever found out about the party except the people at the party._

_Except this year, everyone would find out._

_All Lil wanted was a weekend with her friends, to get drunk, make some bad decisions, and some terrible photos posted on Twitter that she can't escape._

_A whole weekend with her friends at the biggest party of the year, without any worries or parents telling her what to do._

_So how she ended up trapped in school with a few of her friends and a psycho killer on the loose killing people around her one by one, she will never know._

_It wouldn't have been as bad if she was trapped on her own. She would have been happier to face the lunatic alone rather than be trapped with a guy who kept using the life or death situation to make passes at her. _

_Along with his friends who between them had the IQ of a baby tree stump, an outcast who probably still had Spiderman bed sheets and the cheerleaders who were more worried about all the blood staining their new white jeans, they had to somehow make it out of there alive._

_Thank god she has her best friend Kimi with her._

_And to think, she only thought her only problem would be how to handle a hangover._


	2. Prologue

It was a thing we did every year.

Our towns very own version of Halloween or Thanksgiving.

To be honest most of the kids around us didn't get the nicest of cars or phones for their birthdays or whatever. Thanksgiving kind of loses its appeal once you hit a certain age because all it is is food food food. So who knows which one the kids around us liked more. I, was the latter, I didn't really give a damn about any of it.

Don't get me wrong, this isn't like some sob story where we're all poor orphans that wear cloths for clothing. The people I hung out with, excluding a few, just weren't as rich as the rest of the town. And with that, is how the River Town Riot began. There was only two types of people in our town.

The rich people, and then the normal. Us basically.

The rich people were your standard 'jet me off to Paris to get that pretty dress' type of people. You know, the ones who spent too much money and now don't know what to do with their lives.

Then there were the normal people, the ones who didn't rely on daddy's checks.

So as the tradition went, the rich kids would get sent abroad for the summer and they could spend as much as they wanted to. Leaving us normal kids here, with out really anything to do. Fun right?

Well I guess the generation before us got tired of it, and decided to do something about it and start their own thing.

And that, my dear friends is how the Riot started.

Other than that I don't really know where the name came from. Quite cheesy if I do say so myself.

So I was excited to go, even though that wasn't my plans to go at the beginning, but hey shit happens.

I just didn't realise how shitty that was going to turn out to be.

I was _supposed _to be going to my aunts house, but things have a way of not turning out the way I wanted them to. But hey, who am I to deny destiny.

This year was different. This year everyone was going to find out just what happened, and what the River Town Riot is.

Not because some dumb ass friend of mine let it slip to the principle, or some imbecile let made a tweet about it. There were rules. Everyone who attended them knew the rules. If you let it slip, you might as well drive your shitty little car off a cliff because they will shun you like the Lobster Man.

Sadly, everyone found out about the little tradition because amongst the underage drinking, the sex, and the drugs, that could end up earning us a leading spot on Maury, there was a certain party goer with another agenda.

No, he had another reason for coming to this party, and tragically for my friends and I, instead of getting drunk and making out with the boy you usually ignored, we'd end up covered in blood.

Like I said. I wasn't even supposed to be there. I was going with my 'rents to my aunts house for Labor Day. I really did not want to go this time, much to my best friend, Kimi's dismay. If she wasn't pleading me to go, she'd be sending me death threats. How ironic is it how things end up, huh?

Sadly, due to some unforeseen circumstances, I ended up at the rager.

Want to know what I had planned for this weekend? Sitting out by the pool, sneaking a bottle of vodka and drinking my body weight. Maybe even hooking up with my aunts hot neighbor if I was lucky enough. I wanted to have a fun weekend.

But what did I get?

A fucking psychopath killing his way through my friends one by one.

I wish I was kidding.

After I found out I was attending the Riot, I thought the thing I'd be most worried about was a hangover. Maybe even a few cuts and bruises from falling over like Lindsay Lohan on a normal Friday night out on the town.

Yeah well, of course that didn't happen.

Not only was I trapped in the school with a psycho; I was also trapped in the school with probably the most usually idiots you'll ever meet in your life.

And ladies and gentlemen, we had a character for everyone's taste.

We had the slutty girls who were showing so much skin that Ed Gein would turn over in his grave if he knew.

We had the manwhore males who were more concerned that they weren't shagging someone than anything else.

We had the geek who basically knew nothing about defending himself outside of the video games and lastly we had the biggest asshole in the world: Tommy Pickles.

Bet you didn't see this one coming, but that wasn't even the worst part!

With our impending death looming over our shoulders Tommy thought it was the perfect time to try to get in my pants. Talk about perfect timing.

Luckily he wasn't that useless. Unfortunately that meant he'd sticking with me since he was the only one that wouldn't burst out crying or run for the lives if the man-in-the-mask came after us, bloody knife in tow.

Looking back at it now, I realise the hangover would have been a fucking blessing.


	3. Chapter One

I couldn't wait to go to my aunts house.

My aunt never gave a damn about drinking so I planned on getting so smashed, Machine Gun Kelly would be proud. Not only was I excited about the drinking, but I never really got to see her other than during holidays.

My aunt was a bit older than my mum, but it didn't matter. When it was just us she demanded we played Ring of Fire every time I was with her. It was funny. She was in her mid 50's, and she could still out drink me on a night out in Vegas. She was my fucking hero.

Hopefully you could see why I wasn't too bad about missing the River Town Riot. It would be there next year so I was happy with skipping it just once so I could spend it with my aunt who loved beer pong and owned a free bus pass.

Kimi, my best friend, was so pissed off though.

When I told her I wasn't going to the party with her, she went bitch fucking crazy. At first, she tried to tell me that if I tried to leave, she'd slash the wheels of our cars. Then she told me she'd start a rumour around school that I had both a vagina and a penis. When none of that fazed me, she resorted to a mixture of daily begging and death threats.

Finally, I think she started to accept it, because she kept her death threats to a minimum. Which the day before, was up in the double digits of text messages. Kimi was a very interesting person. We had basically grown up together. This was a small town, so basically everyone knew everyone since we were little. Her, and a few other people were close since diapers. Kimi and I were closer than the most. We were eerily similar, like one person really.

You know you've got a keeper of a best friend when you feel comfortable taking a bath whilst the other one is sitting on the toilet keeping you company. Neither of us were lesbians though. They were dickholes, but men were still our main and only choice.

Kimi grew up to be a very blunt girl. She was stunning, with jet black hair, and dark green eyes. At first glance she seemed like your typical girl next door.

And then you talked to her.

I'll give you an example: We once had to do a play in Drama Class of Romeo & Juliet, only we could change it to make it more modern. And do you know what my best friend did? She turned up in class wearing a leather dress, whip and hand cuffs and tied her Romeo to a chair, claiming it was the showing of Romeo & Juliet in a modern _Fifty Shades of Grey _world. The teacher didn't like it, and she got suspended for 3 days, and she spent it hooking up with Romeo.

That pretty much summed up Kimi. She was crazy, but I loved her like my own sister, because she basically was.

We matched up very well. Most teachers have actually said we were like a school nightmare because one delinquent has found its soul mate. Like Bonnie and Clyde, only we both had vagina's and didn't hook up. We both thought that was a really cute analogy to be honest, although it wasn't meant to be taken that way.

Anyway, getting back to the subject at hand, I wasn't meant to go to the Riot. Sadly, due to some tragic things that happened, I did go.

Let me tell you just what the fuck happened.

It was Friday; middle of the summer, and it was too damn hot.

I was in my room, packing my bag because tonight was the night that I was meant to be going to my aunts house with my mum and dad. Right now and was just me and mum because my dad was at work.

If only the little prick was where he said he was, this might have never happened.

Well, it would've still happened, but I just would have been with a 56 year old getting drunk, then in the slap bang middle of it.

"Do you have any idea where the car keys are?" my mum asked as she walked into my room, she gasped as she saw the colossal mess. "What the hell happened in here? An earthquake?" "Ha-ha, very funny mother. No there was not an earthquake; it's not even that bad," I say as I nearly trip over the pile of clothes.

"Yeah. Maybe if you were applying for 'How Clean is Your House'.." She muttered, looking around my room in bewilderment. Okay, I guess it was that bad. But seriously, I needed to know what to bring, we were going to be gone for a week. "Have you seen my keys?" I stopped. "I can't drive. Why would I have seen your keys?" I asked her, going back to packing my suitcase. My mum sighed. "That means DiDi still has them."

I looked at her funny. "Why the hell does she have your car keys?" "Her car broke down and she had to go food shopping yesterday, so I let her borrow the car," she explained. "So you're just thinking of your car keys now?" She shrugged. "Is that even legal?" I wondered out loud. Are the Pickles even ensured on our car? "She was just going to the shoppe, don't be such a cop about it." My mother said, ignoring my question. Yes, this is my mother. A teenage girl stuck in a 42 year old housewives body.

"Seriously, I know you guys are close, but lending her your car? You don't even let me use the car." She narrowed her eyes. "That's because you don't have a license." I swatted my hand at her. "So? I'm your daughter. You should give me what I want." I tell her with barely a straight face.

She glared at me, also trying not to laugh. "It's not like you haven't borrowed the car without asking anyway.." Before I could stop it, a smirk spread cross my face. "Kimi and I wanted something to eat. The buses weren't running after 11," I tried to defend myself, remembering that night very clearly.

I thought my dad was going to have an aneurysm or the vein on his forehead was going to burst from anger. My mum was pissed as well, but she had a way of making the best of bad situations. You say something to my dad about it, however, and he will still turn a shade of purple. He looks a little like Barney the Dinosaur and Satan.

"Anyway, could you please run over to their house and get them? I need to go to the store and pick up a few bits and pieces before we leave." I let out a painful groan. "Why can't you run over? I don't want to go, you know going over there is like being in a mad house for me." "Well I need you to go because I still need to pack your lovely fathers suitcase and you're younger than me, and your legs are more limber," She clarified. "I don't get why you don't like going over there, Stu and DiDi are lovely to you." I sighed. "It's not them that's the problem," I say as I zip up my suitcase.

Let me explain to you who the Pickles' are.

Basically, my father worked for a school board and his colleague was DiDi Pickles. She and her husband recently moved right across the street from us. Since my father and their mother worked together, and we grew up together, despite how their eldest son turned out, we still had barbecues together almost all the time. The parents basically spent their time together getting drunk,and talking about their teenage years.

That wasn't what bothered me. I loved DiDi and Stu like my own parents.

The problem I had though?

The eldest son.

Tommy Pickles.

How to sum up Tommy Pickles?

Imagine an asshole. Then stop.

Honestly, Tommy was the bane of my existence. I've known him ever since I can remember, and when we were little he wasn't a problem. I even had a crush on him. That all changed when we got to high school. He turned into a big jerk, along with my brother, Phil.

We got along when we had to, mostly because our parents were always together. I remember one day, my first year of high school, I woke up struggling to breathe. The asshole shoved two of his mums tampons in my nostrils whilst I was asleep on their couch. Luckily they were clean.

We went to the same school, and most of the time we managed to stay out of each others way. We had enough time to spend together out of school and funnily enough at school it was like a break. During school hours, he was too busy nailing his girl of choice in empty classrooms or the teachers bathroom to pay attention to me. He turned into such a cliche of being a man whore.

**That boy had stuck his penis in more holes than a master key.**

He was a known player, and yet all the girls would throw themselves at him. I wasn't going to lie. He was hot, with his dark black hair and his blue eyes, and his muscular shoulders, but to me, he was just an annoying prick I'd love to smack. Not only was he popular, and a complete man slut, but I had to admit it, but he was hilarious.

He pissed me off when we were alone, but at school he was the class clown, but in a non annoying way. He and his friends were a force to be reckoned with at are school. Any girl they wanted, they could easily have.

"If it's Tommy you're worried about, he's not home. I saw him leave an hour ago with Phil and Chuckie." My mum said, knowing very well that Tommy got on my last nerve. "I don't get why you two don't get along, DiDi and I always thought you two would end up together." "I'm aware; you tell me every time they are coming round." "Well, why don't you do it then?" My mother was almost whining. I swear, she thought life was an episode of _90210. _"Well, because the idea of being with Tommy Pickles is almost as appealing as drinking a smoothie made of shit and larva's." I said, with out a hesitation.

"Language," she warned, before scrunching her face in disgust. "Jesus Lil, you paint quite a picture." "Thank you," I smiled, pretty proud. She rolled her eyes. "Just run over there and get my keys." She tells me as she leaves my room. "Breaking your mother's heart here though, I want my grandchildren to be pretty." She commented before she was completely out of my room. Even my mother thought he was a sight for sore eyes.

Sadly, he was also a pain in my ass.

With about as much enthusiasm s a fat kid ready to run a marathon, I left my house and started to make my way across the road to the Pickles' house.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently. Nobody came for about 5 minutes, and I started to wonder if anyone was home. I quickly looked through the window to see any form of life, and I could faintly see the light on telling me someone was actually in.

About 10 minutes after I rang the doorbell, the door finally flew open to reveal a very rough looking DiDi. I tried to hide my surprise and amusement at how flustered she looked. She looked like she had just sprinted around the street. Her cheeks were read and her hair was a mess.

I didn't want to say it, but that was sex hair. You could tell from a mile away dear old DiDi was getting down and dirty mere moments ago with Stu. It was gross to think about, because if you are a parent and over the age of 30, you should have forgotten what sex even means.

"Lil hi, sorry I took so long," She said, out of breath.

I tried to hide my laughter, pressing my lips together tightly.

"That's fine, you were clearly busy." I couldn't help myself. "My mum just asked to pop round and pick up her car keys. She's going OCD since we're leaving tonight."

She nodded her head. "Of course, you're going to your aunt's house tonight aren't you?" I smiled. "Yeah, a good whole week away from good old River Town." I smiled, and she returned the smile.

"Okay just let me grab them." She turned quickly and headed for the living room. I was a little surprised she didn't ask me to come in, but because I enjoyed annoying people I walked in anyway. I was hoping to catch a glimpse of Stu in his boxers. He was very attractive, in a Jude Law sort of way.

I walked into the living room and stood there awkwardly, my eyes scanning the room but realising her naked husband who was probably still sporting a hard on must be upstairs.

DiDi walked back into the room from the kitchen, a little startled I had walked in, but she couldn't say anything clearly. Especially once I gave her one of my friendliest smiles.

"There you go. I hope you and your family have a good holiday." She said as she gave me the car keys with a smile, clearly trying to get rid of me.

I let out a laugh, realising she was keen to get back upstairs and continue being the good little wife.

"We will don't worry, my aunt is crazy. Being bored with her is like being bored in Disneyland," I informed her, and she let out a laugh.

I turned to walk out of the living room in order to return back to my house and sort out my bomb site of a room.

As I walked out of the room, something caught my eye.

On the sofa right by the door, was a suit jacket and a tie.

Now I know this doesn't sound like a big deal. I mean, you must be thinking Stu just came home and in a heat of passion threw his clothes on the couch before he went back to having some middle of the day sex with his wife.

That would be the natural explanation. There was only one problem though.

Stu recently became a builder.

Now, why would a builder come back from work wearing a suit and tie?

Not exactly the appropriate work attire is it?

The other thing that made me freeze where I was, was the tie. It was a black tie, which was nothing out of the ordinary, except for the tiny white cross pattern on it.

I bought my father that same tie last year for his birthday.

I instantly felt like I was going to throw up, and spun around to look at DiDi. She looked at me with a confused expression. "Where is he?" I spat, and I instantly saw the panic rise on her face. "Who?" A liar she was not. Well she was, but she wasn't good at it. Stevie Wonder could have seen right through that.

The disgust in my face must have been clear as I looked at her, and I couldn't stop myself and turned and headed straight for the stairs. "Lil, wait!" DiDi was right behind me. "Please Lil, don't!"

As I reached the top of the stairs she grabbed my arm in an attempt to stop me. I spun around and snatched my arm away. "Unless you want me to throw you down these stairs, do not touch me," I warned. She seemed shocked by my threat, and took a step back. I turned away, and headed for the bedroom in which I knew he was.

I basically punched the door open, and sure enough my suspicion was confirmed.

There, lying under the duvet, naked from the waist down, was my father.

His eyes instantly widened as he saw me, I think he was too surprised to move because he just sat there staring at me as if I was going to disappear. Like I was a really bad nightmare.

Is hook my head, sick almost at the back of my throat.

"You dirty, disgusting pig." I spat.

"Lil, I can explain." He lifted his hand, his way of telling me to calm down.

"Don't even bother feeding me any bullshit. So this is your idea of work is it? I asked, pointing at DiDi, who was stood right behind me, looking helpless. "This? Doing this?"

"Lil, please calm down-"

"CALM DOWN?!" I was screaming now. I was so angry. I couldn't even begin to describe it. "You're cheating on your wife with her supposed best friend? With _your _best friends wife?"

"I know it looks bad-" I cut Sandra off, with a hand to her face, her voice making me feel physically ill.

I let out a disgusted laugh. "No it doesn't look bad. It _is _bad! How could you both do this? Did you not think about how this was going to affect everyone? Or were you too busy fucking each others brains out for anything else to come to your mouth?"

"Lil, watch your mouth." My father warned. My eyes almost popped out of my skull. "No, I will not watch my fucking mouth. You have absolutely no right to say anything remotely parental to me right now. Do you understand?"

He looked down, ashamed, because he knew I was right.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked, my fists clenched by my side. Neither of them answered right away. "I swear to God if you don't answer right now, I'm going to destroy this house." "It's been about a month." My father responded, realising I wasn't bluffing. I would start smashing up this house as if I were getting paid. "A month?" I repeated in dismay. "So while my mother has been cooking dinner and having you around her house, you've been doing her husband, is that it?" I seethed, looking at DiDi. She didn't look me in the eyes, guilt clear on her face.

"You absolute bitch," I spat.

"Lil, it's not entirely black and white." My father tried to explain.

"Pretty black and white to me, clearly not to a pair of cheaters like you though. You sleep with someone else behind your husband or wife's back, that's cheating. Black and pearly fucking white." I was so angry. "So you don't want to be with mum anymore, is that it?"

He shook his head. "No, I love your mother-" "Shows," I cut in, gesturing my head towards that woman. He sighed. "I made a mistake. This means nothing." "He's right. It was a massive mistake." DiDi said. "It's stopping. I love my husband, I just made a stupid decision." I laughed without a trace of humour. "This is the bit where you beg me to keep my mouth shut right?" DiDi swallowed, and with that I got my answer. I turned to my dad, his eyes pleading. "You're really going to ask me to do this? Lie to mum to cover up your scummy ass?" "I never meant to hurt her Lil." His voice was low.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU FUCKED THE NEIGHBOUR!" My eyes widened. Even I shocked myself with that outburst. DiDi jumped as I yelled, clearly not expecting the volume to rise quite that high. I clenched my fists together. "I'm not lying to her. I can't and the fact you want me to makes you an even bigger asshole." He sighed. "Lil please, we're meant to be going on Holiday tonight for a week. Let's just get through that and talk about it when we get back?" He begged. I shook my head in disgust. "You want to play happy family for a week, you go ahead. If you think I'm going on holiday with you for a week then you've bumped your head." I turned to DiDi. "On the headboard of her bed probably." "Summer let's just get through this week." My dad pleaded. "Please?"

I stared at him, not believing he was asking this.

"You go with mum, or you stay her. I don't care." I tell him. "I don't want to spend a second longer in your company right now." I turned and headed for the door. I briefly make out someone moving behind me and when I reached the front door, I felt someone grab my arm and turn me around.

My dad was looking at me, desperation spread about his face. He was wearing nothing but his boxers. I never really realised how much he looked like Dylan McDermott until this moment. I wanted to cry seeing him like this, knowing that merely 15 minutes ago he was having sex. It's bad enough picturing your parents having sex with each other, let alone with someone else.

"Please Lil, don't tell her." He was frantic now, I could tell. As much as I hated myself for it, he was my dad. Even though I hated him right now, he was still my dad.

That's why I came up with this decision.

"I won't tell her," I declared, and he instantly let out a breath of relief. "You will."

The relief was cut short as he was taken aback by what I said.

"I can't. It will destroy her, you know that." "You should have thought about that before you did it!" I snapped. There was no way in hell I could go somewhere with him right now. I couldn't spend a week hiding and pretending everything was fine. "I'm going to Kimi's for the weekend, but by the time I get back Monday you better have told her dad, or I swear I will."

I didn't even wait for a response; I snatched my arm back and turned to the door. I walked out and slammed the front door shut as hard as I could. It literally echoed across my street. Our neighbour, who was out walking the dog actually jumped as he heard it. Poor bastard almost tripped over his own dog.

I stormed back over to my house, but I couldn't go in yet. I couldn't go in there and face my mum, knowing I was going to lie to her and pretend nothing happened. I sat on the pavement, resting my head on my knees as I let out a breath, not believing what just happened.

I knew my parents had problems, but I never knew it was this bad. Everyone has problems, not everyone sticks it to the neighbour lady to relieve the stress of these problems though.

There was no way I was going away with them for a whole week, that was just not happening. I pulled my phone out of pocket and began to text Kimi. She was probably going to cry with joy when she got my text.

I told my dad I wasn't going to be around for a weekend, and I really wasn't because tonight was the first night of the River Town Riot.

When you get into a difficult situation and need to relieve some stress, the method may teenagers used -and some adults actually- is to get so drunk you don't remember your own name, let alone your problems.

So that is what I was going to do. I was going to go to this party this weekend, and I was going to spend the next 3 days being intoxicated with my best friend on school property.

That's how I made my decision to attend the River Town Riot. Because I wanted a fun weekend and leave my troubles behind.

Little did I know, my troubles hadn't even begun.

I could have spent the week doing shots with my aunt, but no, my father couldn't keep his pecker in his trousers, and it ended up being an after school special of _Psycho._

Cheers daddy dearest, I owe you one.


End file.
